Touch My Hand
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Kid watches Soul play a consert at the school, and goes on stage to sit with him. Without even thinking, he begins playing along with Soul and the weapon doesn't even seem to mind. [SongFic] [KidxSoul] Surprise fluff at the end.


**Ah shit! Songfic! Look at that...**

**"Touch My Hand" owned by David Archuleta.**

**Soul Eater owned by it's maker, ****Atsushi Okubo.**

**...**

_Saw you from the distance._

_Saw you from the stage. _

Kid stood by the doors of his school's auditorium, peering in on the concert in progress. His eyes flouted over the crowded before landing on the thing that had caught his interest in coming here to begin with.

Soul sat at a grand sleek black piano, his fingers working over the keys will a fenese only he could pull off. He smiled at the music, lovingly running his hands down the black and white notes. Soul's eyes had been closed, but when they opened Kid found himself flushing.

_Something about the look in your eyes,_

_Something about your beautiful face._

Soul's smile remained in place, his crimson eyes staring down at the sheet music in front of him. Kid let out a sigh, leaning against the door frame dreamily.

_In a sea of people,_

_There was only you._

Soul's eyes moved from the music to the crowd, scanning over the people all gathered there until his eyes landed on Kid.

The shinigami flushed again and averted his own gaze so he was no longer staring.

Though he found himself pushing off the door frame and making his way to the back stage.

_I never knew what this song was about,_

_but suddenly now I do._

Kid vaguely recognized the piece Soul was playing as one he had played for Kid, Maka, and Black Star before. Letter, he tried to teach the three to play it themselves, but they were all hopeless at learning.

Kid watched from the wings, his eyes never leaving the way Soul's hands caressed the keys lovingly.

Abruptly, as if moving purely by instinct, Kid made his way onto the stage. Soul's eyes snapped up to meet the shinigamis and he smiled.

Kid took a seat next to him on the bench and lightly placed his hands lower on the piano. As he took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and played, trying to remember all that Soul had taught him.

_Trying to reach out to you,_

_Touch my hand._

_Reach as far as you can. _

As the song did not vary that much in notes, Soul's left hand kept brushing against Kid's right until he finally just rested it atop the others and mixed the notes together.

Though the song wasn't played as original, the two didn't mind all that much.

_Only me, _

_Only you,_

_and the band._

After all, it was as if they were the only two there. Everyone else disappeared in their minds, and it was just them sitting there playing the piano together.

The lights seemed to glow brighter when they sat next to each other, and the color's of the stage seemed to shine more.

Their knees bumped, and neither cared much. Going as far as to scoot closer, even.

_Can't let this music stop,_

_Can't let this feeling end._

The song was begining it's last verse, and neither boy wanted to finish it.

They moved so that their sides squished together and they slowed down the notes, so the song lasted longer.

Even though they knew it would have to end sooner or latter.

Even as the last note was coming up, Soul quickly reprised the last verse. He knew, though, that you could only do that so many times before it got annoying.

_Cause if I do_

_It'll all be over _

_And I'll never see you again._

Both were afraid of what might happen when the music finally ended, because neither had yet to come to terms with the feelings that had been building for longer then they realized.

_Can't let the music stop._

They were scared, that when things finally ended, they would both ignore what happened, and how it made them feel. Or that the other would be weirded out or something.

So they continued playing, trying to prolong the enevitable for as long as possible.

_Until I touch your hand._

Both hands hovered over the last key, pausing before they both softly pressed down on it. The last note, finally died down just as the crowd (which both Soul and Kid had forgotten were even there) erupted into claps, cheers, and praises for both boys.

_Cause if I do it'll all be over_

_I'll never get the chance again. _

Soul ignored the crowd, taking hold of Kid's hand still under his and tugging him to his feet.

_I'll never get the chance again._

Rushing past the questioning people, and praising fans, he took Kid out the doors to the back stage and pulled him through the school.

_I'll never get the chance again._

He went through the back doors of the school and into the night air. He stopped then, letting go of Kid's hand and taking a deep breath as he stared up at the grinning moon.

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights_

_A wonder wall of stars._

Kid looked up at the night sky as well, his eyes scanning over the stars glittering the blackness around the moon. At least tonight there was no blood dripping from it's teeth.

_But the one _

_shinning out so bright_

_is the one_

_right where you are._

Soul's eyes fell back on Kid, whose hair shone in the dim lighting. His golden yellow eyes were locked on the sky, and the moon made them sparkle in a way that had Soul's heart fluttering.

He took another deep breath, trying to distract himself from thought's he still didn't quite understand.

_Trying to reach out to you,_

_Touch my hand. _

_Reach out as far as you can. _

Soul looked at his feet, staring at the shiny black material of his dress shoes that winked back at him.

Kid finally looked back at the Albino, seeing his stock white hair almost seem to glow.

His hand hesitantly started to reach over to the other's, inch by inch.

_Only me, _

_Only you,_

_and the band._

His hand hovered right next to Soul's, who had yet to notice this. The two stood like that for a few seconds, just the two of them.

_Trying to reach out to you_

_touch my hand._

Red eyes finally looked over and saw how close his hand was to Kid's, and he swallowed.

He moved his closer, if only by a little and watched as Kid moved his closer as well. Their fingers grazed each other's and Soul tore his gaze away before slipping his hand completely into the other's.

Kid's heart skipped slightly and his stomach flipped as he intertwined their fingers.

_Can't let the music stop._

_Can't let this feeling end. _

Though they had been alone together before, this was somehow so much different and more personal.

It was almost as if Soul could just lean over and...

"Hey, Soul?" Kid's voice broke through the silence, just as Soul's crimson eyes looked up to meet pools of golden yellow.

_Cause if I do it'll all be over_

_And I'll never see you again._

Kid's heart thumped loudly in his chest, bouncing against his ribs and he hoped Soul was unable to hear it beating.

His mind was racing with possible things he could say to the boy, and his fingers unconsciously tightened around Soul's.

He wanted to tell him how he felt, honestly he did. But he was too afraid of what might come of it. Of what might happen to their friendship.

_Can't let the music stop._

But truly, weren't they already more then just friends?

_Until I touch your hand._

Was Kid the only one that could feel the sparks between them?

_Cause if I do it'll all be over _

Surely he wasn't the only one that could feel it, right?

_I'll never get the chance again._

Soul came to the decision that he needed to do something, anything, to break the silence between them. But his mind was clouded with thoughts of Kid's lips being so close to his. So close he could just...

_I'll never get the chance again._

The idea fluttered across his mind and his eyes snapped open. He could do it, he really could. It was the perfect way to explain how he felt about Death the Kid.

_Saw you from the distance._

He leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Kid's lips as the other boy still debated what to say.

Kid hadn't even noticed the close proximity of the other male until his eyes focused on red. Deep, dark red eyes staring back into his own honey yellow.

_Saw you from the stage._

His eyes dropped to ruby lips, oh so close to his own, and he swallowed nervously. All he had to do was lean up a couple more inched and they would be touching.

But neither boy moved, waiting for the other to make the first move. Kid's eyes moved back up to meet Souls.

_Something about the look in your eyes._

_Something about your beautiful face. _

They both waited still, looking deep into each other's eyes as if searching for something. Both found what they were looking for, but they waited still.

Afraid they would cross a line they could never turn back from, and that their friendship would be ruined.

_Can't let the music stop._

_Can't let this feeling end. _

Standing, basked in moonlight and a push away from kissing, they both opened their mouths to speak.

No words came out, and their mouths closed once more.

Soul looked away for a moment, and Kid looked down. Then their eyes met again and Soul wrapped both arms around the other boy's waist.

Kid's own came to rest on the albino's shoulders.

_Cause if I do,_

_It'll all be over_

_and I'll never see you again._

Still hesitant because of the consequences that may or may not come from their actions, both leaned close until their lips were centimeters apart.

Deep red eyes closed first as Soul leaned in to close the gap and let their lips meet.

_Can't let the music stop._

_Until I touch your hand. _

They moved in sync, lips gliding over lips in a passionate dance of-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FUCK.**


End file.
